Wonder Whore
by Kickberry
Summary: Bruce Wayne, billionaire jackass, decides to spy on Diana Prince, watch her carry out certain kinks in order to fulfill his kink (double the amount of perverts).


A/N: While the movie isn't out yet, I'm basing this on DC's cinematic universe of Justice League. Lots of kinky stuff going on for this

* * *

Bruce Wayne was considered a classy man. Society expected him to be one with his wealth and reputation - have qualities that matched his possessions. The man followed all proper mannerisms in his billion-dollar company and exclusive gatherings. Even on the street, he always returned a stranger's greeting. This streak earned him a decent, public image that gave only a few to suspect his true nature.

One of his confidantes would have believed his identity as the Batman was his greatest secret. It was only a piece of a habit he indulged in during night patrols. As the masked vigilante, Bruce had used his fancy gadgets to input surveillance in any area of concern. At least half of this equipment - cameras and microphones - dominated spots infamous for quickies or orgy porgies.

Yes, Bruce Wayne was a voyeur. He did not create this setup to only get off from spying on the sexually active, he mostly did it for the thrill of possessing this power. Such kink gave him the hardest erections, one mightier than he would dare say Superman could make.

At one point, the billionaire joined a group of superpowered beings (superheroes sounded pretentious to him). He enjoyed their company, this Justice League, made good use out of them as lackeys and construction workers. Super strength and speed got the work done faster. His role as supervisor gave him more time to beat off in the control room.

This habit; however, found a rival in Diana, the Wonder Woman, a beautiful woman. Her prowess in combat matched brains - wit and intelligence. He found her more tolerable than the rest of the League's exotic bunch, his minions. Bruce's attraction grew when he noticed she had also found a way to manipulate the others with her inhuman charm and logic, modern tactics that were on par with mind control.

But Diana's real attention-getter was her perfect image. The Batman discovered little dirt on her true and undercover identities. He knew she had to have some. He wanted to discover any not to criticize, just find more to relate with the strong woman.

After much consideration, Bruce decided he had to put more surveillance on the team, top-notch gadgets. He considered the ethics, then discarded them in a heartbeat. It was their keen sense (rather Victor's - Cyborg - 'bullshit' alarm) that made him careful on what steps he had to take in order to achieve his goal.

Meticulous, he decided to invest in PIes (yep, sounds like the food) - Private Investigators, tiny cameras with lens made out of mystical meteorites. He borrowed/stole some from Superman's fortress; the dead Kryptonian wouldn't mind. Bruce placed each device in the skin of every League member. Barry - the Flash - and Victor were surprisingly easy, especially when they offered high-fives and body bumps as part of their greeting rituals.

With his gear in place, Bruce took a night off to bar himself in the Bat Cave. In this high-powered base, he installed a personal man crib a week earlier to make his voyeur-induced jerks more comfortable. This modified room had brick walls and a floor stitched with mahogany rug. Mounted on one side was a stand for a holo-tv. This advanced machine made from Japan could produce a sixty-inch screen (great for the money shots and cum finale.)

Bruce loved this room since its day of construction. He adored it so much, he replaced the old couch with a monochrome king-sized bed, designate this place as his new sleeping quarters. Custom-made, the mattress had seats at both ends that the billionaire used for different masturbation poses. Alfred took it upon himself to install a wireless phone stand on the bed's side in case his master required his service (for stupid accidents like hand cramps).

For his current venture, Bruce decided to bring a bag of jawbreakers and a pack of brown-golden Bat Brew, his company's brand of beer. He also had over the side of his bed tissues and a bottle full of lube.

Despite his confidence, the man prepared these fun snacks to chew on if his cameras came up short, showed nothing of interest about Diana. In a pink bath robe (formerly white if not for Alfred's fuck-up), the billionaire had made himself comfortable on top of his bed. With snacks and tools at his sides like Tuesday's on-call whores, Bruce grabbed his remote and pressed the power button.

"Alright, let's see if I've got the bang for my buck."

A huge light blinked in the air. This same shine expanded out into a huge, blue rectangle, the holo-tv's big-ass screen. Bruce smiled when he heard the machine's start-up hum, a lion's purr. He made a mental note to call up Selena Kyle later, see if she wanted to play a game of cat-and-mouse in his new place.

His erotic fantasy came to a halt when the screen buzzed with black and white dots. Bruce pressed another button on his remote to switch channels, land on the one setup to show his PIes' recordings. Excited, he shoved a hand through the flaps of his wear to finger his penis.

In the following minutes, Batman - a man of many means - found jack shit. He only saw the members engage in their daily activities. Some personal, like Flash flipping through Grindr, wasn't new. He did find it odd that Victor canceled a date with a Swedish-British gal using the cliche line, "I'm busy." Arthur - the Aquaman - had sex with a secret prostitute, not surprising when his wife was pregnant again. This humdrum sight made his schlong droop out of boredom.

And like all Saturday nights, Diana - amazon warrior - sat in the room of a coffee shop, in front of a small table. The camera's position only allowed him to see the woman's hands holding a book. The brick walls confirmed she also sat in the back of the building as always, far from the busy parts of the area.

The peeper rolled his eyes and pressed the fast-forward button. Through two hour's worth of footage, the retired Wonder Woman drank sweet tea from a glass cup and read like the classy lady she was. Bruce would have respected and admired this any other time. Now, he expressed every curse from the urban dictionary in small grumbles. He ran through five jawbreakers and two bottles of Brew, snacks that didn't comfort his disappointment.

Then he saw it, a difference. The timer at the bottom right-hand corner of the screen noted that the camera recorded this an hour past nine. Yet, Diana remained. This small change stopped Bruce from changing the channel. Despite the odds his subject had stayed out of some whim to change things up, the voyeur knew she wouldn't wait for any lesser reason.

This gamble turned out correct after a blur occupied the seat across the table. Bruce got up as his eyes adjusted to see the new arrival was a man in a dark hoodie.

"Uh, hi, Ms. Prince. Should we go now?"  
The millionaire blinked to correct his vision. Again, Bruce could not deny that he saw the face of Barry Allen, the Flash - the League's delivery boy. Out of all the past recordings he saw, the Batman was very surprised that this was the first time he saw the scarlet speedster.

"Is it that time already?"

By the screen's perspective, Diana's hands shut the leather end of her scarlet book closed. As the two got up, Bruce fumbled for his remote. He worked on several buttons to make the screen split into two. As the first focused on a nervous Flash, the second holo-display scrolled through the archives and found the camera he left on Barry.

Soon, the billionaire had summoned the desired recording. With the second screen, he saw Diana in a nice, white jacket worn over a blue blouse. Her tight jeans shaped out her fine ass, just a piece of the entire statue that was her slim, god-like figure. Her bombshell appearance fueled the suspense that brought heat all over Bruce's body, the sensation he's been waiting to feel for a long time.

At the back of the coffee shop in a small hallway, the two subjects made small talk. Bruce sped through the conversation - just stopped once to hear some jabs they made at him, being a man whose only power was being rich. When they laughed, he made a note to bring upon them his special brand of payback. Minutes of selective fast-forwarding ended once the two entered a restroom, a classic setting.

The participants walked towards the biggest stall. Through the door, the two found themselves in a space enclosed by green walls. At the end stood a single, white toilet. By now, Bruce had shoved a hand back inside hi robe to grasp the half-erect penis.

Barry sat on the top of the closed lid. "Wow, this place is cleaner than the last one."

"Which is why I suggested we do it here." Diana smiled and got on her knees to place her head on the younger man's lap. She reached for the edge of his black sweatpants with both hands. "And how long has it been since you touched yourself?"

Barry snickered, "You mean masturbate? Ms. Prince, I don't spend much time on that when I have better things to do."

Diana pulled the pants down to reveal a pair of red boxers. She blew wind at the covered crotch. "I'd consider rewording that if I were you or else you'll just have to settle for fellatio with these on."

Barry slumped into his seat, defeated. Bruce took note of how weak the Flash was when denied sexual gratification. The billionaire was also glad to know his guess was somewhat right, on how the fabulous Wonder Woman was a creature who craved sex of the public kind.

"Okay, it's been two days." The horny man shook his legs and looked down into Diana's beautiful eyes. "I tried to hold out as promised, but it's hard. My friends and email subscriptions keep sending me all of these porn pics. It's not easy."

Diana bit on the waistband. Barry jumped, surprised. With teeth, she pulled the boxers off to bare a pair of muscular, thick legs. After releasing the underwear, the amazon watched a penis grow into view.

"Well, it's not my place to suggest canceling those subscriptions." The woman kissed the dick's red, bulbous head before she wiped it with licks from her tongue. In return, Barry moaned as his schlong grew until it stretched out to a full seven inches (Bruce wasn't impressed). "But if you ever start having sex with real people, girl or guy, they would appreciate a bigger load."

Diana lifted the dick to lick its underside. "And Barry, remember it's Diana when we're alone." She also fondled the balls with her other hand. After a few more tongue taps, she pumped Barry's meat length with a slow, slick motion. The receiver of this blowjob bit his lip and groaned the whole way.

On Bruce's end, he relished Diana's sultry gaze. Her slutty show urged him to beat his own beef and keep teeth clenched on the jawbreaker in his mouth.

Things took a turn after the amazon slurped in the man's entire length. It was amazing to see her lips slide down the length until they stopped at her partner's dark pubic hairs. Her face then quivered like a bobblehead. Bruce wondered how she did it only to correct this observation into another: Barry's power of super speed.

As the Flash, he would have been able to work his own penis like a vibrator. Bruce ignored this theory to focus on the screens, see Barry thrust his hips into Diana's mouth. The amazon timed her own motions to help the cock reach the back of her throat. The two bucked into each other, grunting inside a public restroom. The only way this noise would have been left ignored was if people thought construction was under way - the beat of a hammer and nail.

Bruce already gathered lube on his right hand. He spread the small amount over his penis. This addition brought some pleasure and wetness to his member. Primed and ready, he pumped his own cock slowly. He savored the scene where Diana had to grab Barry's waist to keep her mouth close to his dick. Her mouth had become a toilet, a hole slurping and sloshing from her partner's cock plunger.

The noisy, live porno amused Bruce. It became better after Barry grabbed the woman's head and pulled to make her mouth take all of his dick. His shuddering proved the inevitable had happened, the Flash had cum inside. He twitched three times, something the rich voyeur tallied to a similar amount of spurts.

Yet, Diana's loud gulps were the finale's grand highlight. Bruce used this image to play with his dick until she pulled away from Barry's shrinking cock.

"I'm glad you held on for two days." The amazon let out her tongue to show white strings splattered all over the pink surface. After she brought it back in to gulp down the essence, she smirked. "The amount isn't disappointing. It's a perk, for someone your age to have good recovery."

"Y-yeah, my type of metabolism can do that," Barry stammered. "But we did it kind of loud. Should we leave? Can we leave?"

Diana stood up. She undid her pant's brown belt, flung the ends around. "Nobody saw us when we came in here. You can always carry me somewhere else, but it won't be as comfortable or clean as here."

Barry's mouth hung open after the woman dropped her bottom wear. She revealed not only her firm legs, but the crotch that lacked any sort of covering. All Bruce found was a curvy pair of red lips, her vagina.

"And I don't mind if people see or hear us." Diana hovered her hips over Barry's as her tone reached a seductive tone. "In fact, it's quite a turn-on to think people outside could hear us play."

The amazon lowered her head to kiss the younger man. As she smooched him with confidence, Barry returned it with shaky breaths. Bruce rolled his eyes at the latter's virgin-like reactions.

Once she retracted her lips, Diana looked into the Flash's eyes. "You're shaking. Still unsure if you prefer doing it with a woman?"

"Th-that's still up in the air, about me thinking what sort of person I am." Barry sniffed as his quakes softened. "But doing this with you makes me a little convinced that I'm bi."

Diana's lips curved into a tender smile. She slid a hand through her partner's dark locks of hair. "That's good to know, but you need to be more confident regarding where you stand."

The woman stuck out her tongue as she lowered her hips. She did it slowly, to spend more time stroking Barry's cheek with one hand. "Which is why for the next few minutes, you'll use both holes. Ass or pussy, let's see if you can like one over the other, perhaps both for that bisexuality guess."

Bruce paused the video. He focused the camera on Diana's vaj, a flesh hole inches away from the head of the younger man's penis. While it was in his interest to continue watching, a hunch convinced him to search through other entries. Now that he caught the 'heroic' Wonder Woman in such a perverted scene, she had to have done more where his new cameras had caught her.

He remembered Cyborg's unusual excuse to cancel a date. He brought up the PIes' archive folder, searched through dates that correlated with his deductions. As Bruce did this all with one hand on his mouse, he kept the other clamped over his penis, wiggling it around like a sausage to keep it nice and erect.

After many videos came up boring, the billionaire almost gave up. Yet as part of today's lucky streak, he found the one. Through Victor's camera, the voyeur saw Diana in another sexy position.

"Oh yes. Your cock is so big. Fuck me harder"

The beautiful Wonder Woman's snatch had wrapped around another man's meat. Compared to Barry's, this penis was bluish-silver, longer, and wider. Its size made Bruce raise his eyebrows, wondered if Victor - the League's computer repairman - had a package that matched his size.

The voyeur ignored this question to focus on Diana. The amazon rode her robotic partner cowgirl, a stance that helped Bruce see her naked, voluptuous front. Her huge titties flung all about in the air, firm legs lifted and dropped her heart-shaped ass into Victor's thick thighs.

The bottom, dark stud had his huge hands wrapped around her waist. With this grip, he pulled to drive the snatch down his dick until its lips touched the base. When Diana tried to stand, he yanked on her arms to bring her back down. Her cries, his grunts, and slapping flesh echoed all across the huge area.

Bruce frowned. He didn't mind the enactment of sexual congress between interracial partners (the scene made his cock so hard). What made him pissed was the fact that two League members had played around in his Bat Cave without permission. The red, padded weight bench and surrounding dumbbells matched the one he just occupied hours before to complete the day's workout routine.

The rich voyeur tried to ignore the setting. When his cock came up half-erect, Bruce glared at the screens. He despised this bad mood as he had to view his own teammates break one of his sacred rules: never touch the Batman's shit without permission.

"Victor, what's wrong? You're slowing down."

From the second screen - Diana's viewpoint, the camera showed Cyborg's anxious expression. "Something doesn't feel right. It feels like he's watching us."

"Who, Bruce?" The amazon laughed and tapped her partner's chest, the metallic part. "Come on, have a little confidence in your skills. Since you hacked his security network, he shouldn't be able to know we were here."

Victor shrugged, "Maybe. But you know how my bullshit alarm works."

"Stop worrying and let's keep going." Diana bent only half of her body, to keep her pussy clenched over Cyborg's blue dick. As her breasts met his chest, she made out with the dark man. Victor returned her tonguing and wrapped his buff arms around her back.

The amazon pulled away to quote, "He already spent money on that ridiculous den. He doesn't even bother to see if anyone like us would make visits to his 'secret' lair."

"Che, yeah. What he really needs to spend a dime on is in fixing his stupid outfit."

"That crotch bulge? Nobody wants to see a man show off a junk his size. It's just not a good show for his image."

The intruders laughed. Bruce joined in because he just thought of so many ways to torture his disrespectful teammates. He figured hacking Cyborg's online dating profile was enough to send a crossdresser to his house. Diana's kin could always get a tip about her daughter's adultery.

As he schemed, the billionaire continued to watch the performers restart their heated thrusts. This time, Diana smacked her body's lower end - her vagina - into Victor's. The rest was held by the man, who kissed her deep. Moans sounded muffled from their joined lips. After some love humps, the amazon pushed against the buff chest to get out of her lover's grasp. With hands against his stomach, she threw back her head and moaned like a chimpanzee.

"Oh Zeus, I'm cumming again."

"Shit! Victor thrust his hips up. Diana planted her snatch down on his dick. They repeated these strong motions, flung sweat and love juices all over the bench and floor. The amazon's hair swung everywhere, some stuck to her wet face. The lovers slammed their hips together one more time before they roared through their respective orgasms.

The entire time he watched, Bruce pumped his cock hard enough to make it red. Some might have thought he was trying to rip it off. By the time those in the video finished, his dick spewed out its pent-up load. A white line ran from his spot to a spot halfway down the mattress. This sight and sense of relief pleased the billionaire.

"Goddamnit, we probably need to clean this up." In the video, Victor glanced at the floor to see his and Diana's wet mess. "If Bats saw this, he could get our DNA from the stuff."

Diana rubbed one of Cyborg's dark nipples. She tittered, "Not quite. I once talked to Alfred when he was drunk. Apparently, the butler would wipe up after any mess he believes Bruce had made with his escorts."

"Escorts?" Victor breathed. He smiled and wiped sweat off of his cheek. "Damn, with his size, he must be paying them good money."

"It's probably more than he would ever want to spend on his suit. Imagine if anybody would ever want to have sex with a naked Batman."

As Cyborg laughed, Diana's eyes looked up with longing. The sight made Bruce wonder if she would ever want to hook up with him. He would have happily shown that he was a grower, a rich man packed with a nine-inch bat rammer.

When the video ended, Bruce realized something was strange about these findings. Before the PIes, he never saw Diana spend time with the other League members in this fashion. He figured she may have done them all outside of his awareness. The only way she could do so was if she knew his habits, schedule, and all of his tricks.

This possibility almost soured Bruce's mood - there was also a modicum of respect for someone he may have somewhat underestimated. He moved on, searched for more videos that would help him blow his next load (he was a marathon man in all manners of sexual activities). Through Arthur's archive, he scrolled down all videos that involved Aquaman's absence from Atlantis, the underwater city. Such times would have meant he was out banging another woman behind his wife's back.

On his third folder, Bruce found it. He paused to cherish this moment like he did that one time he won a lottery ticket - ripped it in front of a crowd, got booed out of the store. When the feeling passed, he played the video. Loud moans boomed out of the stereo; the billionaire started right in the middle of it.

"Ah, oh Zeus, slow down!"

Stark naked, Diana had knees and hands digging into sand. She continued to shout out names of more gods and bear tackles from the body kneeling behind her fine ass. The amazon was being taken doggystyle by a man with long, dark facial hair, a style any League member knew belonged to Aquaman - king of Atlantis. To Batman, the Atlantean was also a master in his craft, to cheat on his wife and breed other women without consequences.

"Why do you want to call on those wimpy gods?" Arthur slapped one cheek of his partner's plump rump before he pressed fingers into the flesh. His large, muscular form continued to assault Diana's, slam his huge cock into her wet hole. "Forget Zeus, forget Poseidon, there's only me right now!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, despised the king's infamous arrogance. The cameras also bugged him when it showed Arthur's schlong, a size he could only accept was just a tad bit bigger than his (about two inches, but the Batman won't admit to such specifics). The only plus side was that the Atlantean managed to make Diana react - shriek and squirm - more than she had with Barry and Cyborg. Her face of ecstatic anguish forced the voyeur to beat his meat, indulge in this visual pleasure as much as possible. The mood was further enhanced by the beach, a border between a shoreline and the ocean on a sunny day.

"Oh Arthur!" The amazon clawed the floor. One strong thrust from the king's end forced her face into the ground. Her strong breaths scattered sand particles into the air. "Arthur, I'm already cumming. Augh!"

Diana's eyes squeezed shut. The Atlantean laughed as he continued to fuck her without pause. His hips didn't even stop when he grabbed his partner's hair to lift her head. The pull also forced the amazon's back to bend. The man had complete control over her form, a flesh temple racked with lust.

Arthur pressed one set of fingers into her side. When they slid down her skin, Diana gasped from the bare stimulation. After her mouth hung open to let out quick puffs, the king covered it with his own lips, kissed her hard. Bruce had the luck to see their tongues slap and wrap around each other from his angle.

Soon, the king's thrusts became slower. In turn, its power increased, rocked both bodies back and forth. Arthur dragged his mouth down Diana's neck. His hands squeezed her breasts like they were dough.

When the bodies became still, Bruce watched without letting go of his penis. He focused on the screen that recorded Arthur's penis being pulled out of the hole it had fucked. Diana's puffy, sore pussy looked delicious, even more as a creamy filling dripped out of it.

"Oh Arthur, what's going to happen if I get pregnant."

The king flipped the amazon over onto her back. He pumped his half-erect penis with a hand and snorted, "Not my problem. You knew the risk, doing this since our first time together."

"If so, would that grant me Atlantean citizenship?"

"Probably. I could arrange that even if you didn't have my brat."

Diana wagged her eyebrows. Its erotic effect was amplified by the sight of her bruised and marked body, a result of rough sex committed between the strongest beings on the planet. "Don't make it too easy. At least try, or are you not man enough to make your mark on me?"

Arthur placed his hand on the floor. He lowered his body so he could slap the head of his giant cock against Diana's vagina. "Well, if you ask me nicely, I'd be willing to give you that honor."

The amazon spread her legs out in a v-shape. She placed her arms over thighs to keep them open. "King Arthur, please breed me with your huge trident. Only for you, I'll gladly accept a cross-bred baby into my womb and train him or her to become a worthy legacy of our people."

Bruce shot his second load across the bed. His cock remained hard even after the strong ejaculation. The Batman couldn't believe what he heard; he was sure this was all done for some strange roleplay.

Diana's words also affected Arthur, who experienced another hard-on. He dove it straight into the snatch. Again, the meta-humans enacted a second bangathon. Bruce watched them change positions, orgasm, make all sorts of noise. An hour of this activity passed before a huge boat suddenly sped onto the scene.

The voyeur laughed a Joker's worth at the vehicle, a cruise ship carrying dozens of passengers. These sightseers directed their attention onto the lovers with wide eyes. Some screamed. The rest took out phones and other devices that flashedm took pictures or videos to later share on their social media.

From an intercom, a man announced, "And on the shores of Hungbean Island, you'll see two people making love. Kids, don't try this until you're older. Parents, have fun explaining this when you get home."

Diana and Arthur didn't seem to care about the arrival. They continued like dogs, mates lost in their raw lovemaking. Bruce reasoned the audience couldn't see them at their distance, but he still found the scenario both hilarious and satisfying, a fulfillment of his kink.

The billionaire did not desire for this masturbation session to end. He intended to find more wild adventures. During his search, Bruce realized one video had his name on it. All of the others were designated by numbers; this new one made him feel wary.

Curiosity encouraged him to click the file open. Only one screen came up to show a gorgeous body that's been the source of his masturbatory inspiration since its first appearance.

"Hello Bruce. If you're finally receiving this message, you should know I'm aware of these tiny cameras."

The billionaire suppressed his panic. The date of this recording occurred last week. Since he had not been punished for this act, Bruce was sure Diana had other plans in mind, possibly blackmail. It was hard to take this possibility seriously when the 'enemy' sat before the camera naked. On her ass, the famous Wonder Woman presented a nice view of her breasts. Legs were also spread apart to show a straight shot of her pussy.

"It's interesting," the amazon sighed. "I didn't believe you would go so far. Of course, this comes from me. I knew about your habit since we met. Having fun with the members had to occur after gaining knowledge of your habits and the more obvious cameras. It's fair for me to use old military contacts to figure this out."

Bruce huffed as he reaffirmed his earlier theory. What came unexpected was the return of his raunchy state; Diana's elusiveness turned him on.

"But of course, you didn't disappoint me. I was hoping you would find some way to catch me in the act." The woman's words came out soft, lewd. Her fingers rubbed her neck before they slid past her firm titties, nipples, then the six-pack stomach. The digits reached her bean, the clitoris.

Bruce's breaths became ragged and squeezed his dick. He couldn't rub another out, not until he understood why the amazon left him this video.

"And I'll be straight. I want to have sex with you, Bruce." Diana gasped after she fingered her bean. Her body wiggled around from the stimulation. "Shoot me a text or send me a message in a bottle; whatever it takes. You're the one I want to fuck the most. It's tiresome when the others do the same act over and over. They either lack imagination or were born with a common man's stupidity. Arthur's just, ugh, delusional with this whole impregnation act." She dipped another set of fingers into her vag, deep enough for liquid to spill out.

The plea manifested heat in Bruce's head and loins. This depraved nature made him go on auto-whack mode where one strong hand pumped his cock; the second squeezed onto it the bottle's remaining lube. He choked life from his oily dick to force out its remaining semen. Minutes of this effort finally bore fruit when his balls contacted. The Batman roared and fired another line of semen down his bed (more for Alfred to clean up, poor bastard).

Diana's performance took longer. She had to raise her hips, then work on her clitoris and snatch with both hands. Her scrunched face made it clear she was desperate to cum. In agony for many minutes, she soon screeched as her body shook. Fresh juices flowed out of her vagina and dripped onto the floor..

The masturbators slumped against their respective places. On his bed, Bruce heaved out hot breaths. Diana laid down on the floor, gasped for air like an exhausted puppy.

"Oh Bruce, please call me soon. If you get off of this as much as I do, then only you can understand what I need."

The video ended. The billionaire continued to watch the blank screen to rest and think on Diana's offer. He wasn't sure what to expect after this direct message.

Bruce banished his worries and reached for his wireless phone. After pressing its single button, he waited for his trusted confidante to pick up.

"Hello sir, do you require another massage in your special area?"

"No, Alfred. Lucky for you, there were no cramps this time." The billionaire turned the tv off with his remote. He started to wrap his robe up to cover his body. "All you have to do is get my mask ready."

"Oh good, I'll stop the washing machine. And no worries sir, there is no color, no white, that will make you look like a ghost. Would be dreadful if people might have believed you to be a KKK devotee."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alfred I don't have time for jokes. And to be clear, I only said the mask. Leave the rest alone."

"Sir, may I remind you that hooking up with chicks as the Batman could jeopardize your concealed identity."

The billionaire stopped before the door. He smiled as an image of Diana wandered into his mind. "It's not for random hook-ups. A special woman just asked me to come over and do a little roleplay."

"Well, when you say that, it must be none other than Ms. Prince." A moment of silence followed Alfred's answer. Bruce did not wish to deny or confirm anything until the butler added, "It's quite obvious, sir. Just remember to use protection. It would be terrible if she demands marriage. With you, a divorce and child support lawsuit could turn up before the baby is born."

The Batman tolerated the butler's distasteful jokes - better than to knee his older servant in the balls. He growled, "Just get it ready. And let me know if there are any parks or public restrooms near Diana's house."

"Sir," Alfred sighed, "do you intend to have intercourse out in the open _again_? With her, people may mistaken you to be the bitch of a fake relationship."

Bruce imagined Diana riding his cock in a dark, outdoor setting. He smiled at this possibility, a moment of great joy.

With confidence, the Batman declared, "It doesn't matter, so long as we're having fun." Before Bruce opened the door, he smiled. "And Alfred, do you remember those new cameras I've purchased? Bring one to me and make sure they're recording by the time I get to Diana's place."

* * *

A/N: I was tempted to bring in more DC people, but Selina's involvement seemed enough. Deadpool might have had a place just so he could mess around with our dimension's rivalry between DC and Marvel (between him and Diana, I might just make both sides the losers in that scenario).

Overall, hoped everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
